All We'd Ever Need
by beware-of-weeping-angels
Summary: They didn't realize how much they meant to each other before it was too late. Song fic inspired by the song All We'd Ever Need by Lady Antebellum.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter or any other characters used in this story. Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. So if you think I own it, you're sadly mistaken.**

**So, just a one shot to the song All we'd ever need my Lady Antebellum, don't own the song.**

I left. I packed up my things and left. You haven't even done anything about it, but I can't get over you. I loved you, you know? I loved you, but I could see that you didn't return my feelings; so I left. Some part of my believed that you would come after me, tell me that you loved me, that you didn't want me to leave, that you needed me. Boy was I wrong.

I couldn't stand being that close to you and yet so far away. So I packed up everything I owned, and left our apartment, but I looked back every other second. Yet nothing was ever there. The one thing I wanted most was for you to love me, but I never got that wish. You really are a cold hearted bastard.

Yet, I can't get over you. As much as I hate you, I still love you, and I hate myself for that. You're all I think about, and you don't know it. It's like your mocking me, and I can't stand it. Ron and Hermione try and help, but they don't understand. They never will, because they have each other.

**Boy it's been all this time  
And I can't get you off my mind  
And nobody knows it but me  
**

After I left I went to Grimwald place, thinking I could be myself there, that I could cry and get over you there, but I can't. There are pictures of you, of you and me, everywhere I look, but I can't take them down. And your clothing is still here, your drawer that was just yours. It's still full, full of your stuff, of your clothing. It smells just like you. Sometimes when I don't think I can deal anymore, I take one and sleep with it. Needing to pretend that you're here, that you care about me, but that only makes it hurt more in the morning when I remember that you don't care.

**  
I stare at your photograph  
Still sleep in the shirt you left  
And nobody knows it but me  
**

I still cry about you, almost every day. It's just so hard….without you here. We were never perfect, far from it sometimes, but it was us. And we were good together, at least I thought so, but I was never enough for you. It hurt so much, I used to pray, to anyone that would listen, to make it easier for you, to show you how much I loved you. Nothing ever happened, but I never really expected it to, if it was going to work, we had to make it work, not expect someone else to make it work for us.

**  
Everyday I wipe my tears away  
So many nights I've prayed for you to say..  
**

I wanted you to say that you loved me, that you should have been loving me all those nights instead of at work, that you wanted it to work between us, that I was all that mattered. But it never came, so I guess I was expecting too much from you. I know you didn't cheat on me, but it felt like it, no, you didn't cheat on me with another person, you cheated me out of my time, let me give myself to you for three years, three years of my life I would never get back. You cheated me of life.

**  
I should've been chasing you  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me  
**

-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-

You left me. I should have expected it. You deserved so much more than me, you always did. I never expected it to work, and I guess that's why it didn't, because I didn't expect it to. It wasn't easy, coming home from work one day to find you gone, no signs about where you'd gone. I knew I could find out by making a few simple phone calls that your friends would have given me happily, to find out where you were. Even then, I knew where you were. Either at the Weasley's or at Grimwald's.

It would have been so simple between us if I had just said what I felt. That I loved you with my heart and soul, but I couldn't tell you, all my childhood it was drilled into my mind, don't show emotions, I should have broken that rule for you, I should have, but I couldn't. I knew I shouldn't need anything else besides you, and I felt that way too, but it never came out. I tried to say it, I swear I did, but it always came out as something else, and for that I'm sorry.

**  
I should've said all the things  
That I kept inside of me  
Maybe I could've made you believe  
That what we had was all we'd ever need**

The night you left, I went out and got myself drunk. My friends found me at some point. Told them that you left me, some at smiles, some at frowns, but most people said they saw it coming. They all think I've moved on by now, but I can't. I see your smile every time I walk into the garden; I see your green eyes, sparkling with lust and love every time I walk into our bedroom. You're everywhere I go; I can't get rid of you. All your things are gone, but you're still here. I feel you everywhere. You're the last person I think of at night, and the first person I think of when I wake up in the morning. I didn't want to get attached, so I never told you how I felt, and you deserved better, so much better Harry. You deserve the world.

**  
My friends think I'm moving on  
But the truth is I'm not that strong  
And nobody knows it but me  
**

Do you remember all those little notes you left me? Even the little ones telling me where you went? I kept all those. I have them still, safe, in a box underneath our bed. They're getting warn out and wrinkled because I look at them so much, and I know pretty soon I won't be able to read them. Your messy scrawl starting to fade…you know I loved you right? I tried to prove it, but I don't think I did it right, I mean I know I didn't do it right, you left, didn't you?

If Mother were still alive, she would probably hit me over the head, I've been so stupid, but I won't go after you, I won't. You deserve better than me. So I'll let you fly and be free.

**I've kept all the words you've said  
In a box underneath my bed  
And nobody knows it but me  
**

I know you'll be happy one day that you'll see the truth and love in my act of letting you go, and one day, you might even get over the fact that I let you go. But until then, I'll know that I made the right choice for both of us. You'll find a better wizard somewhere out there, in the big blue, and you'll forget about me, but at the same time, I'll be killing myself slowly inside, knowing I should have told you.

**  
But if you're happy  
I'll get through somehow  
But the truth is  
I've been screaming out..  
**

I should have told you that I only wanted you, that you were my everything. That I'm dying without you here, beside me. That I want what's best for you, that I would spend the rest of my life chasing you if I had to, but I know, I know its better off this way, even if I am dying without you….

**  
I should've been chasing you  
I should've been trying to prove  
That you were all that mattered to me **

…I wanted so much better for you, Harry. I don't want you thinking that you aren't good enough, because you're better than good enough, you the greatest, most amazing person I will ever meet. I wanted you to know, but I never came out. You're never going to be second best, you're never going to be in the second row, you'll always be front and centered. Always…just like you deserve.

**  
I should've said all the things  
That I kept inside of me  
Maybe I could've made you believe  
That what we had was all we'd ever need **

I should have told you, I need to tell you, you needed me to tell you for Merlin's sake! But I couldn't. You were all that mattered to me, Harry, but I couldn't tell you, couldn't let you settle for second best, so I didn't tell you. You were all I'd ever need Harry, that won't ever change no matter what happens. And maybe one day I'll tell you, I'll finally find the words to say what I feel, but I don't know if that day will ever come, so right now, I want you to know, that you're all that ever mattered to me, and that you're all I'll ever need.

**  
It was all we'd ever need  
I thought it was all we'd ever need  
Ohh**

-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-

I saw you the other day, at Hogsmade, went to escape the bustling crowds. You didn't see me, but you looked happy, you were smiling, talking with some guy. I felt like my heart was being ripped in two. I pushed it down though, seeing you smile was worth it. Knowing that I didn't do this for nothing; so I walked away, continued my shopping, and went home to lay in the darkness, knowing that I should have walked across to you and told you I loved you, always had and always will.

**  
I should've been chasing you**

I saw you, at Hogsmade, I know you thought that you were sneaky, and that I hadn't seen you, but I did. And I felt it, that tug at my heart, telling me that I loved you, that I needed you, that everything would be okay as long as I was in your arms, but I didn't do anything, just continued to talk to Neville. He had married Luna a couple of months ago, and she was pregnant. You could hardly tell it was Neville anymore, he had changed so much, but he looked good, and he was happy. I felt that tug on my heart again when you walked away, that you should have walked across and told me that you were sorry, that you wanted to prove yourself again, but you didn't, and I sighed, knowing that you never would.

**  
You should've been trying to prove**

I read about in the papers, read your letters, still hidden under our bed, ask about you to with my friends. I can't get you off my mind, Harry. Tell me that you don't feel like this, please; tell me that I didn't do this for nothing. Tell me that I didn't throw us away for no reason. Tell me I didn't throw away my life, my mind, my heart. Tell me that I deserve this pain for stealing away your time and love. Tell me that you feel something, anything. Tell me that **I** feel something. Tell me that I don't matter to you anymore, that I'm pathetic, that I deserve all this and I brought it on myself. Tell me that you always know you were all that mattered to me.

**  
That you were all that mattered to me  
**

I watch as you lean over and kiss me again, a sweet, soft peck on the lips. I watch as love lights up my eyes, and you lean in to kiss me again. I sigh, placing the picture back up on the mantle. I've been walking around the house for the last hour, looking at all the pictures of us, of you, looking at each one, inspecting each and everyone, trying to see something. I haven't found it yet. And I don't think I ever will.

**  
You should've said all the things**

I watch you again, taking in your beauty, the love in your eyes, as you look around the room. You're twentieth birthday party. That was a good year for you. You go promoted to the top of your career, you got named godfather of the Weasley's twin girls, you started your garden, and every weekend you and all of your godchildren and family got together for lunch. I loved seeing that looking your eyes when you saw little Teddy, and Jade and Emma that life in them, it made them sparkle and shine in a way that was pure you. I should have told. How many times have a said that word? Should. A word of missed chances and opportunities. I'm never going to say that word again if I can help it, starting after I tell you that I should have told you one last time.

**  
That I kept inside of me**

I'm looking back at all those pictures again, and I realized something. You always said it. I take that back, you didn't say it, you showed it. You showed me in each little gesture that you loved me, every time you let me brush away your silvery-blond hair, every time you kissed me, made dinner, went shopping with me. You just couldn't say it. I just never realized it, but I do know you pushed me away. I just can't figure out why. I loved you with everything I had, still do. I just don't know what to do about it. And I realize now, that's what hurts. Knowing we loved each other, but not knowing what to do about it, how to prove it to each other, and still be too blind to see it. Even though it was looking me straight in the face, I didn't care about the gestures, I wanted the words, but you couldn't give them to me. So I left.

**  
And maybe you could've made you believe**

-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-

We would have been everything to each other, all that mattered to each other, Harry and Draco, one of a kind pairing that was everything to each other. We loved each other, but that doesn't matter anymore, because it's no longer Harry and Draco, it's Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. Two different people. Even though we still love each other.

**  
That what we had, mmm  
Ohh that what we had  
What we had  
It was all we'd ever need**

**Okay, if you're confused the top part is Harry, then Draco, then every other starting with Draco, and then the very last part is both of them.**

**Urg, this thing took me forever to write, and my muse decided that Little Lost Boy and Reincarnation was temporarily not interesting to her, and moved her musing abilities to other places. Namely where I don't want her. So sorry about that folks, guess you have to put up with little one shots until she decided to move herself back to where she should be, no promises how long that's going to take, I'm not very convincing, so sorry.**

**Grr, stupid websites not letting me log on! GRRRRRRR. Sorry.**

**So…I'm done , sorry, okay people, hit that little green and grey box below and review. They make me happy and when I'm happy my writing is happy, and not depressing. At least most of the time. Yes, anyway, review, because reviews are like love to me!**

**And I'll give you a cookie!**


End file.
